Quid Pro Quo
by Enigmatic-Lady
Summary: “I would like it if you could ….”, he hesitated, his face scrunched as if he were to receive a blow, “,if you could …pretend to be my fiancée for two weeks” He looked relieved after he said it, but I on the other hand was stunned into silence. That’s wh


_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I want you to be gentle ;0… just kidding!_

_Please tell me if you don't like it and if you can, tell me what you have a problem with and I'll fix it. I really want some feedback. I would really like to thank my editors Wendy and Huri and by the way (in case you didn't know ;) ) I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, but I did make up all of the other things._

_Thanks for reading! _

Chapter 1: The Proposition

"I can't **believe** these people", Lita muttered under her breathe. She was on her way home from another boring day on the job. Her superiors at _Ad Astra _were really starting to bug her. _Ad Astra_ was the hot new restaurant in Manhattan that had everyone buzzing. She was lucky enough to even get an interview, let alone the position as co-head chef at the eatery. Lita turned the corner to her pent house apartment on Fifth Avenue, her copper colored locks blowing in the slight breeze. She was dressed in a Dior slip dress, a rose pink in color, that contrasted nicely with her blazing emerald green eyes and mildly tanned skin. Her hair was in a high pony-tail, strands wafting around her head. "I can't stand them, especially that Maxfield Stanton." The first day I came into Ad Astra, he was such an asshole. He thought that he was the best thing ever the face of the earth, and I remember wanting to deflate his head a good few inches.

_Flashback_

"_Serena! Stop pacing! You have nothing to be nervous about." I snapped, watching the diminutive blond walking to and fro in front of me. I was nervous as is. And her pacing wasn't helping. "Sorry, Leets! I'm just nervous _for _you. I know how much getting this job would mean to you." I softened a little. "I know Ser, but you're making me nervous. Besides, I have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." I really wanted this job. I've wanted to be a chef practically since I was born. I just hope that they realize that I could be a real asset to the- "Lita Kino… Lita Kino!" I stopped my train of thought and walked to the front desk where they were calling my name. "I'm Lita Kino" I stated, trying my hardest to look calm. The secretary gave a polite smile and gestured towards the room across the hall. I thanked her and kept going. I suppose I wasn't looking where I was going because I walked into someone. I automatically started to apologize a great deal. "Sorry, sorry. I wasn't looking where I-" I stopped mid sentence finally looking up at the figure looming over me. He looked to be about 6"4' and pretty solid. (He obviously worked out). He was also very handsome, with broad shoulders, coiled chocolate tresses down his back, a chiseled face and a perfectly luscious looking mouth. He sported a Calvin Klein kaki colored suit pant and a light blue tailored shirt. My gaze wandered back to his face. I looked into his eyes and they reminded me of the night sky, midnight blue in color. I guess I looked pretty dumb staring at him for so long. He probably thought that I was either severely mentally incapacitated, or that I was checking him out. (Which I was NOT doing! Thank you very much.) "Take a picture. It'll last longer" he sneered, smirking slightly condescendingly. Lucky for him I realized that I was probably keeping my future employer waiting. I got up, dusted myself off and walked away from him; making sure to give him a foul look as I passed by. As I was just about to reach the designated door, he shouted after me, "If you think you're going to get a job at this company, you're wrong. Even if I have to make sure of it my self" He walked away laughing. 'What is this guy's **problem?**' I wondered, sighing. 'No time to waste though. I've got to get this job.'_

_End Flashback_

As you can probably guess, I got the job. It's not that I needed it because I was short on cash, because I'm not. My grandparents left me a pretty hefty trust fund. I wouldn't go so far as to say I was rich, but I lived a comfortable lifestyle. I waved to the door man and decided to take the stairs up to the 7th floor. '_Still have to walk off those chocolate éclairs'_ I reminded myself. I jogged up the stairs and mentally gave myself a pat on the back for not stopping like I usually did on the fifth floor for a breath. '_I can't stand that Maxfield guy. He made my first weeks of working at Ad Astra a living hell; and he played host_.' He would constantly try to out-do me in everything. His soufflé was fluffier than mine, his crepes flakier than mine, his salmon fillet grilled to perfection. And to top it off, he would brag about it to the owners and CEOs and suggest that they find someone better than me. '_He is soooo lucky that physical violence isn't permitted at work. If I ever saw him out of work, in a dark alley, I promise he **would** be sorry. Just one good kick in the groin and WAM, he's down for the count._' I chuckled lightly to myself and almost immediately heard a voice I had learned to identify **and **to dread. "Really, Ms. Kino", He said mockingly. "You don't want anyone knowing you talk to yourself, do you?" I sighed deeply and got ready to meet his comment head on when I realized something. "What the _hell_ are you doing at my apartment?" Now it was _his_ turn to take a deep sigh. He looked at me in agonizing way, his features pained. I gave him a 'Well, what-are-you-waiting-for look' and he seemed to be battling with himself. I bet he had to have been pretty desperate to show up on my 'doorstep'. He looked at me pleadingly and I showed no sign of wavering. "What do you want?" I repeated trying to sound firm. He had this puppy dog expression on his face and I was having trouble concentrating on interrogating him on why he was there in the first place. He just looked too attractive with his white polo shirt and dark blue denim jeans. He looked like a male model out of a GQ catalogue. I shook my head to get rid of the ludicrous portrait my subconscious had drawn of him. Back to the point; '_Why **was** he here?_' When I looked back at him, he seemed to have gathered his wits, and come to a decision. I really wanted to discuss this with him, but from the expression on his face, I knew I didn't want my neighbors to know about. I had noticed my presently 'single' neighbor Miguel, checking him out, and as much as I would love my personal business broadcasted to the rest of the people in the building, I thought it best we talked inside. I looked him in the eyes, "Why don't we discuss this inside" I said, loud enough for Miguel to hear, and then just loud enough for Maxfield to hear, "My neighbor over there is checking you out. I'll introduce you two later. I know you're in the closet at the moment. Wouldn't want to expose anything too early", I practically sang, knowing I had one up on him, plus the mysterious reason he showed up at my apartment. He scowled at me briefly, and after checking to make sure Miguel saw, leaned over and kissed me chastely for a split second on the lips. I was melting inside, but I wouldn't let _him_ know it had an effect on me. After seeing Miguel's shoulders sag and him walking dejectedly inside, I quickly opened the door to my suite and let him in. After I closed the door, I let him have it. "What were you thinking? In the next" I looked down at my watch, "twenty minutes, the whole building plus some random people out on the street will think we're sleeping together!" I screeched. Miguel 'unofficially' works the gossip line at the building. You would think somewhere as esteemed as the '_Wintergreen Gardens' _would be excluded from something so ridiculously kindergarten as gossiping, but I guess not. '_I really should start lowering my standards_' I thought morbidly. I glowered at Maxfield, but he was too busy taking in my apartment. People usually have to do that after seeing it for the first time. It _is _a little eclectic, but I was the middle of yelling at him. My living room was like something out of national geographic with fake vines decorating the room, randomly thrown (so it seems) in different corners. There was the all black leather three piece living room set and a purely modern black café table in the middle. The walls were painted in a muted forest green, and the carpeting a buttery cream color. I guess it screamed expensive because after seeing the pretty accurate re-creation of a jungle in my living room, people always ask me if I'm rich. I tapped my feet edgily for a few minutes, hoping it would jar him awake from whatever stupor he had fallen into. After about 5 minutes of gawking stupidly, he turned to face me. I raised an eyebrow, as if anticipating his next question. "No, I'm not rich", I said impatiently,", but what was that out in the hallway?" and as an after thought, ", and why are you here in the first place?" He looked at me blankly for a few seconds and apparently regained his wits. "Well, Ms. Kino, I have a proposition for you." his tone sharp and business like. I looked at him incredulously. "You have _gotta_ be kidding me", I said, gales of laughter on the edge of my voice. He looked slightly agitated as I tried to hold the mirth that was bubbling to the surface, down. "_You,_ the 'great Maxfield' need something from _little ol'me_." my tone brazenly sarcastic. "Enlighten me. What is it that you would like to propose?" I left the question open for his answer. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth. "I would like it if you could ….", he hesitated, his face scrunched as if he were to receive a blow, ",if you could …pretend to be my fiancée for two weeks" He looked relieved after he said it, but I on the other hand was stunned into silence. That's when the hilarity of the subject came to me and I laughed in his face. And not just a chuckle, oh no. I mean I was literally rolling around on the floor laughing.

**Just so you know the title _'Quid Pro Quo'_ in Latin means 'something for something'**

'**_Ad Astra'_ means to the stars… and that's it. Thanks for reading and if you like it review and tell me. I need some imput so I know whether or not to continue.**

**I don't mind if criticize, but PLEASE keep it CONSTRUCTIVE!**

**Enigmatic-Lady OUT!**


End file.
